1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer-level package, and more particularly, to a wafer-level package including a flip-chip bonding (FCB) structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic products have gradually been downscaled and need to process a high capacity of data. Thus, semiconductor packages used for the electronic products need to be highly integrated and downscaled. Also, the use of multifunctional electronic products has led to a need for multifunctional semiconductor packages. As a result, it is necessary to increase the integration density of semiconductor packages, and a structure with a low height is required to embody a multi-chip package.